Demons and Dragons
by AcanyaHelke
Summary: Erik wanted only Christine, or so he thought. Then she arrived with the help of an enchantress, wanting nothing more than to change his mind. While her friend tries to keep her away, she tries to make Erik realize what he really wants. Rewrite of Phantaph
1. Strange Appearances

Prologue

Erik gazed at Christine's unconscious form lovingly as the black curtain fell about her. She was so beautiful, so perfect. He sighed as he turned away, inspired once again. His opera needed work, and his muse was in his midst. She was a goddess in her temple, and he was her priest. When she awoke he would tend to her every wish, but for now, he would write his masterpiece. His Don Juan Triumphant.

Casting a final look in Christine's direction, he sighed. He knew he wanted her more than anything, but he would not do anything to harm her or frighten her. He wanted her to come to him willingly. With a shake of his head he turned away for the last time and walked to his organ. Erik took a seat on the bench and began to play, inspired once more. The music flowed from his fingers like a stream from a river. His masterpiece was almost done. He paused and reached for a pen to write it, when he heard someone laughing softly.

"Who is there?" he demanded, his cold green eyes scanning the room. The laugh sounded again. "Christine?"

"No, try again." A woman's voice answered. It seemed…amused. "I demand you to tell me who you are."

"You could have taken her, you know…" the voice said, changing the subject. "You still haven't told me who you are!" He was getting annoyed now. The voice did not answer.

"Why didn't you?" it asked at length. "Because I do not want to dishonor her."

"Ah, such a gentleman." It was mocking him. "Indeed I am." He replied coldly.

"Might I remind you of the Rosy Hours?"

"And, pray tell, how do you know of that?" Erik asked. The voice seemed to be smiling. "I have my ways."

"Show yourself." The Phantom demanded.

"As you wish." Suddenly a pale-skinned woman appeared. She was dressed strangly to say the least. Exotic tattoos covered her stomach, arms, and legs. She wore a green skirt and a tan jacket, the cut far from proper. Jewelry glittered from every part of her. But most curiously was the headwrap that covered her face, which was then covered in more silver chains." Erik could say for certain that he had never seen anyone so strange in his entire life. And he had met a good deal of strange people.

"Well, you see me now. And about the outfit…I have been playing Guild Wars far too much…if you want I can change." She told him. Erik said nothing, and in the blink of an eye her outfit changed. She was now in black pants and boots with a leather bodice and brown jacket that was cut just below her breasts. Her light brown hair fell almost to her shoulders, and blue-grey eyes grinned at him through a white mask. "Better?"

"I suppose. Now, what is your name and why are you here?" he asked. Perhapes now he would get somewhere with this strange visitor.

"You can call me Tai, it is my fantasy name. And as for why I am here…I am an illusionist."

"You mean a magician." He said flatly.

"An enchantress might describe me better. Anywho, that isn't the point. The point is I am here to make you happy."

Erik raised an eyebrow upon hearing this. "And how do you plan to go about that?"

"Simple. Tell me what you want more than anything, and I can make it happen."

"How?" He did not believe her, but he was willing to take the bait. After all, what could happen?

"I have my ways. You'll figure it out soon enough. But, enough talk. What do you want?" Those eyes were searching him for an answer, as if she could read his mind. He was not intimidated by her, simply confused. He wanted her to leave him be to work on his music. Then an idea struck. 

"I want a normal face."

"Can't do that, love." She told him.

"Why not? You said anything I wanted." He argued. She sighed. "I can't do that because it would ruin the plot…"

"Plot? What plot?" Erik was angry now. Was she part of a group who knew his secret? Was she trying to kill him? He glared at the woman who called herself Tai and she simply sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about it. And as far as not changing your face…I can't do that because it would mess everything up. Your face is part of you…I can't change that because it would change YOUR past…it would change who you are. And I can't afford that. Besides, I like you as you are." Tai told him plainly.

"And you haven't seen what is under the mask." He said coldly. She shrugged. Suddenly the mask was gone. She didn't flinch or scream. She simply looked. "Not so bad to me. I rather like it. Stop beating yourself up. Now, will you please answer my question?"

As soon as the mask had disappeared, it was back on his face. Erik, being a magician himself, was annoyed. HE was the greatest magician in the world, not this mysterious Tai. And yet, he couldn't figure out her trick.

"I don't have all night."

"Let me think." Erik had to grind his teeth to keep from biting her head off. She was beginning to annoy him more, and his lasso was sounding very friendly about now. "Alright, I know what I want."

"And the choice is?"

"Christine to come to me and tell me she loves me." He smiled at her frown. "So you want love?"

"Yes."

"Your wish is my command." It was her turn to grin wickedly. As quickly as she had appeared, she was gone, but her voice rang through the lair. "Your fate has been decided."

Erik could never say he was more glad to be rid of someone in all his life. He would also look back upon that night as the one that changed his future. Little did he know what would come of his wish.


	2. Jen

**AN- heheh, thank you my readers, both old and new…and here I present you chapter 2…**

**I rhymed…it is all my friends fault…she writes poetry and I have been rhyming a lot since reading it…alright, enough rambling…**

**Also, I thought I should say this here- I am looking for a Beta. If interested, just email me or tell me in your review. **

**Review replies at end of chapter…**

Chapter 1

Jen

Jen sighed and stared out the window again. It was almost 4, almost time to go home. She couldn't wait for the weekend. Thunder rumbled softly in the distance, the first heralding of a storm. The soft pattering of rain on the glass was soothing, and she wanted nothing more than to go out and run through it. 3:50, ten minutes to go. And no band practice, for once. She was glad of that. Being a percussionist and a section leader of the Centennial High Titan Band was a pain in the ass.

3:52. She wanted to make time go faster. Only a few minutes left of English and the junior could go home and pack. She was going to her friend Gabby's for the weekend, and they had a whole list of things that they wanted to-and probably would not, do. 3:55. Almost there, she thought, almost there. Someone next to her shifted in his seat, and she turned to look, even the smallest sound being distracting. Sighing, Jen turned back to attempt to read more of her book. She wanted to finish the chapter before the bell rang.

Settling down more in her chair, Jen let herself be immersed in the world of Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. She had been reading them for 2 years, and was fully intrigued. She loved, no, adored fantasy. She lived it. Her life was spent dreaming and wishing she could be in a fantasy setting. Dragons, elves, heroes and heroines, enchantresses and warriors. And Erik, of course. For the past year, after being 'forced' to watch the 2004 musical version of The Phantom of the Opera, she had developed a love for the character. She felt his sorrow, his pain. She wished she could help him, be with him. Not only that, but she was in love with the story. But mostly him. And not just Gerik, though he WAS the prettiest, but also Leroux, Kay, and any other Erik's she could think of.

She jumped when the bell rang, and sighed with relief. She was free, if only for the weekend. Now to pack her stuff and head to Gabby's. It was going to be a fun night. They would stay up and do nothing. Jen brushed some of her lightish brown hair from her eyes. It really was too long, but she didn't care. It fit her.

After stopping at her locker, Jen began to walk towards the Band Hall, where she would be picked up to go home. The tall teen received a few odd looks, after all, it was summer in Texas and she was wearing long camouflage pants and a black jacket, but that was her style and she didn't care. Besides, the school WAS cold.

Once she reached the band hall, Jen stopped long enough to say bye to her friends and grab her band stuff, then she was off, on her way home.

Within an hour Jen was knocking her friends door. Gabby opened it slightly, peeked out, then shut it. Jen pounded it. "Let me in!"

The door opened to reveal a Gabby, dark haired, brown eyed, slightly Hispanic, and grinning widely. Jen was taller, but then again, Jen was taller than most girls she knew. "Oy"

"Yo." Jen answered, entering and removing her shoes. "Waz up?"

"Ah, nothing." Gabby replied with a shrug. "Sounds fun…"

"Yep…" Conversation ended. As usual. "Soooo…what shall we do?" Jen asked. Her friend shrugged. "Dunno."

"Typical."

"Hey!"

"It's true." Jen grinned. "We could just draw or something…" Gabby suggested. "Alrighty…and…we should watch something later."

"'K." With that the two went into Gabby's room and shut the door. Plugging her iPod into the stereo-thingy, Gabby went to a playlist consisting of Celtic music. "Tis inspiring, no?"

"Indeed it is. And it reminds me of Gerry…" Jen answered back. Gabby rolled her eyes. "EVERYTHING reminds you of him. Though I must say…he IS rather handsome…" Jen growled and glared. "Don't worry, I have a boyfriend." Jen narrowed her eyes then grinned wider. "I know…and you know how fiercely jealous I am…lets draw!"

Jen opened her bag and removed her sketchbook and pencils. She began to draw a dragon, the only thing she could draw well, and Gabby just sat there, as always, trying to come up with something to draw. "So…what should we watch later?" she asked, thumbing through her pile of 'reference pictures'.

"Dunno." Jen replied without looking up from the beast forming on the page. She vaguely thought that the dragon's head was too narrow, but continued to draw, adding some shadowing. Her mind wasn't really on drawing though. She was dreaming again, zoned out. Again, as usual. She had trouble concentrating at times. Right now she was imagining herself in Erik's lair, her muse running his hands down her body…she shook her head slightly. 'Not going there…' she thought. A small voice in the back of her head answered 'but you know you want to.' She glared at the voice. 'So, I shouldn't want to.'

The voice did not answer. She sighed. The voices, as she called them, were of course her own making, but sometimes it seemed like they took on a life of their own. Gabby looked at her strangely. "Voices."

"Ah. I see. Well, Shadow says he wants to talk to Erik." Jen grinned. "And Erik does not want to talk to Shadow. For obvious reasons…you know what happened last time…" Now Gabby was grinning. Their muses were always so…inspiring. Jen's were Erik, the Phantom of the Opera (Whom she called Jerik, meaning Jen's Erik), Creedy, Gerard Butler's character in Reign of Fire, Faramir from The Lord of the Rings, and Amlute, her dragon. Gabby's were Shadow, a bi Slavic vampire (who loved to harass Erik), Josh and Paul, two Irish vampire brothers, Dracula, and various others that Jen could not keep track of. Gabby had this thing for vampires…

"Shadow says nothing happened."

"And Erik says something DID. And he refuses to let Shadow near him." Jen replied. "Shadow says fine."

Silence followed as the two girls drew some more. Then Jen, unable to stand it, spoke. "I think we should watch Phantom. Or anything else with a certain Scottish actor."

Gabby smacked her playfully. "You WOULD say that."

"You know it."

"Well, I guess we could…he does sing well…" Another growl and glare. "But he is yours…"

"And that means no sighing, sqee-ing, or phan-girling." Jen reminded her sternly. Those were her rules when it came to watching Gerry. "I'll try…"

"Do or do not, there is no try." God, she had been hanging around Nick too much. Nick was her fellow section leader in band, and one of her friends. He was a Star Wars freak. And a genius. And of course, he could quote all of Star Wars…hence the phrase.

"Wanna watch it while we draw?" Gabby asked. "Why not…it is late enough…" she looked at the clock, which now read a little after midnight. "Got ice cream?"

Gabby groaned and rolled her eyes, then laughed. "Yes, we do actually…"

"Let's eat some while watching…" Jen was grinning now. She had discussed ice cream and the Phantom one night, hence the joke. Jen got the DVD and put it in the player as Gabby scooped them both some ice cream. "What you guys doing?" Gabby's brother Andy asked, walking by. Then he noticed the DVD box in Jen's hands. "Never mind…"

Once the ice cream was ready the two settled down with their paper and pencils and Jen pressed play. The party had begun. The prologue began to play, and Jen mouthed along, not because she wanted to, but because she just did it without thinking. Gabby glared at her. "Sorry…" She shut up, or tried to. But when the movie reached 'Think of Me, it was Gabby's turn to sing. Jen watched and waited, and when it showed the Phantom, or his head from a top view, she spazzed. The scene changed, and she sighed. "I think it should show him more…"

"Of course you do."

"No seriously, he IS the title role…he should have more screen time…" Jen argued back. Gabby sighed. She had a point. And he was good looking…

The movie continued with much random discussion, joking, ooh-ing, ah-ing, and phangirling. As well as singing along. When it was done Jen sighed. "Why can't it end differently?"

"I don't know…" her friend replied, then yawned. "Let's go to sleep…or attempt to…"

"Sigh…if we must."

"Well I am tired." Gabby told her. Jen shrugged. "I am never tired and always tired…I'm a paradox."

"So it seems."

Returning to the room, Jen grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to change for bed. Once done, she returned and lay down on the floor, head on her pillow, staring at the ceiling. "So…I still hate the ending…"

"I know." Gabby told her, turning off the light. Jen smiled in the dark. She liked the dark. It was…well, dark. The sun hurt her eyes, but the moon was beautiful. "Well, goodnight I guess."

"Night."

Jen sighed. She knew she couldn't sleep. So she imagined herself in her own world, and smiled. 'I wish I could keep Erik from being so unhappy and lonely.' She thought while there. Closing her eyes, she soon found that sleep came to you when you least expected it to.

XxXxXxXxX

In the dark, the strange woman Tai smiled. "Be careful what you wish for, ma Cherie, be careful what you wish for…"

**Review Replies…YAAAY!**

MJ MOD- heheh, yeah, I love Guild Wars…you play? And it certainly shall be a case of 'be careful what you wish for' as our poor hero will see…

Dawnstag- thank you, and I hope it is as good if not better than the first, heheh

MikoHatome- I shall , and thanks for reviewing


	3. Premonitions

Chapter 2

Premonitions

Jen awoke with a start. She had been dreaming, but it had seemed so real. She had been in the gondola with the Phantom, being poled across to his lair. She smiled up at him, and he back at her. Soon they reached the rocky shore of the house on the lake, and he held his hand out for her. Jen had taken it graciously, and allowed him to lead her. Then he pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers, so gently she had wondered if he had really kissed her. They drew apart and looked at one another, her with surprise, him with adoration. 'Erik doesn't act like this…' she remembered thinking, her thought being cut short when he pulled her into another, more passionate kiss. But how did she know how he acted?

The teen shook her head. She had also felt…different…in the dream. Like herself, yet, not herself. And it had all been so vivid. She could feel the leather gloved hand taking hers, felt the warmth of his body so close, smelt his cologne. Rubbing her eyes, Jen wondered for a second if it hadn't been real, but then scolded herself. 'You are just an over-obsessed teenager who needs to find a new hobby.' She thought. With that, she lay back down and closed her eyes. It had to have been a dream…it couldn't have been anything else.

XxXxXxXxX

Erik turned over in his sleep, trying to forget. Who had she been? And why could not stop thinking about that Tai woman. He gave up and got out of bed, donning his black robe on the way to his organ. Music would help him forget. Music had always helped him forget. Taking a seat, he placed his fingers on the keys and began to play. And while he played, he tried to recall his dream.

There had been a woman with him- older than Christine by a good five years but still young, and pretty but not beautiful. He couldn't recall anyone he had met that looked like her. Yet, in the dream they seemed close. Very close. He had been taking her to his lair and there he had kissed her, cautiously and unsure at first, as if he had been afraid she would not take him. Then she had pulled away in surprise and once he knew she would not run, he pulled her into another, deeper, fiercer. Then she had disappeared like a spirit. And Tai's voice had rung in his ears 'Your wish is my command…' before fading into nothing.

"So I see you are awake now."

Erik whirled around to face that Tai woman, dressed in the fashion she had left him in last time. "Enjoy your dream?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked, angry at her appearance at this time. She grinned. "I was bored."

"Well don't look for welcome here. Find someone else to curse." He growled, his music growing harsh. He would not stop playing to talk to her.

"Curse? Tsk, tsk…that is how my gift is rewarded. I can always take it back you know." She told him. Erik did not turn around, but he stopped playing, then cursed himself for listening to her.

"You told me Christine would fall in love with me. That was my wish." He said plainly, his voice frozen over. Tai shrugged. "That does not mean she will love you the first time she looks upon you. Especially without the mask. It didn't scare me, but I'm not some sissy opera singer like Miss Daae. It will take time for her to accept you as you are."

"You failed to mention that before." Erik said plainly. Again she shrugged. "Well, you _are_ a genius. I figured you could figure it out on your own." Her grey eyes met his with intensity. She grinned. "Of course, if you want my opinion. You don't love Christine."

"And who do I love? Certainly not you."

"Aw, but you have thought of me almost nonstop since I left." She teased. "And, to answer your question, I don't know who you really love. That is a theory, not a fact. Maybe it really is Christine that you love. I can't say for sure."

"It is."

"We shall see then, shan't we?" With that she was gone, like a figure of mist blown away.

Erik pounded his hands against the organ, the rumble filling the room. He hated Tai, whoever she was. He positively hated her.

XxXxXxXxX

"I wish I had dreams like that." Gabby told Jen while they made pancakes. Jen rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know you do…too bad we didn't start undressing each other…"

"Yeah…" Both girls laughed. "But it seemed so real." Jen told her friend with a sigh. "A lot of dreams seem real. Like that one you were telling me about…with the macaroni and cheese…"

"Ah, true, true…" Jen agreed, nodding her head. She DID have strange dreams. And it wasn't unusual for them to be realistic. Maybe it was nothing. But she couldn't help but feeling, or wishing, that it was.

"So, what should we do later?" Jen asked, switching the subject. Gabby shrugged. "I dunno…what do you wanna do?"

"I brought a swimsuit…for once…we could go swimming…"

"Ok…hey, will you get some plates?"

"Where are they?" Jen asked. Her friend pointed to the cupboard and she did as asked, grabbing two plates. "Breakfast is served."

"Yaaay." Jen grinned. "Too bad you didn't have chocolate chips…we coulda put them in the pancakes, heheh…"

"Oh God…you would have been bouncing off the walls…" Jen grinned and replied with "You know it. But I'm fun when I'm that hyper."

"And annoying."

"But still fun." Seeing that her friend had won the argument, Gabby sighed. "Yeah, I guess…"

"These are good…" Jen noted, taking another bite. Gabby grinned. "Aren't they always?"

"True, true…"

One the twosome had finished their breakfast, they donned their bathing suits and towels. Heading toward the pool in the area, Jen sighed. "I hate Texas…it is too damn hot out…"

"I know…" Gabby agreed. "It has to be over 100 degrees…"

"In the shade." Jen completed. "I also hate swim suits…they make me look fatter than I am…" True, she was not really that large, but she could stand to loose about 20 pounds. The rest of the walk, which was rather short, thankfully, was made in idle chit-chat. Jen opened the pool gate and walked in, throwing her towel on the first available lounge chair. She pulled out her bottle of sun block and applied it, her skin being fair enough that it would burn without much trouble. Once she was fully prepared to swim, the 17 year old dove into the water. However, she miscalculated and hit the bottom. Gabby turned to say something to her friend, but noticed her in the water. "OH MY GOD!" She looked around to see if anyone else could help, but they were the only ones there. Doing the only thing she could, Gabby jumped in to get her friend.

Watching the whole thing Tai smiled, she knew Jen wouldn't have hit if she hadn't intervened. But she needed the girl unconscious. Snapping her fingers, the enchantress and teens disappeared. It was time for her work to begin.

**Reader Reviews**

**MJ Mod-** Yeah, Jen gets bored at school a lot…meaning I get bored at school a lot, lol. And Robert Jordan is good, though I have yet to try a lot of other fantasy series. And Guild Wars is awesome, heheh..my main character is a Ritualist/Mesmer (more mesmer than rit) and I have another that is Mesmer/Ranger…Tai Mayne and Operetic Phantomess. I like playing as a mesmer, lol.

**Tallacus- **lol…yeah, we should play it less, but tis true! Erik would so kill Raoul in GW…heheh

**Dawnstag-** heheh, thank you, thank you…

**Phantom's Ange**- Glad you like it, and thanks for reviewing

**ErikandChristine**- yay! Another reviewer from my old version. Glad you think this one is better, and thanks for reviewing


	4. Tai's Mischief

Tai appeared in a fairly small, dark room. She looked around, making sure she was in the correct location. With a satisfied not she snapped her fingers, and the two teenagers fell to the wooden floor. The enchantress looked at them, noticing Gabby had also been sucked up in her magic. She sighed. It wasn't what she had intended, but at least the girl would have a friend. And now to make Erik's wish come true.

While Jen was laying there unconscious Tai worked her magic. She redid the teen's clothes, making them fit the time period. She then decided to make her older. Not much, just enough that she would fit in more. If she was to be a member of the orchestra, she had to be at least old enough to play. Tai decided that 22 would be a decent age, and cast the spell. Once happy with Jen's look, Tai turned to Gabby. If she was going to be stuck here, she might as well fit in. And who knew? Maybe she was meant to be here. Perhaps fate had a trick of it's own, and maybe this time she would be the one it was played on. It was usually the other way around. Tai deserved to be pranked every now and then.

Once finished Tai took a seat in the lonely chair in the corner of the room. Jen groaned and began to come to her senses, raising her head and looking around. "Wha…what happened?"

"Oh, nothing really. I just caused you to hit your head rather hard and brought you here." Tai answered casually. Jen looked at her. "Where is here?"

"You'll know soon enough." With that she disappeared, leaving a very confused Jen and an unconscious Gabby to fend for themselves.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Meanwhile Erik sat about his lair, brooding as he usually did. He was in a fouler mood than usual, and not just because of Tai. She had not visited him since yesterday, luckily. No, he was not upset about her. He was upset about Christine's betrayal. No, she had not actually betrayed him, but she had been associating with that vicomte. Again. Erik would have to do something about him. He would try to win Christine over first, but if that failed he always had his lasso. The infamous Phantom smiled darkly. He liked his second plan better.

Getting out of his chair, Erik decided he should eat something. As he made his way to the back of his lair where a small kitchen-like room was set, he heard a loud 'thump' and knowing instantly what it was, frowned.

"What the hell are you doing here now?" he growled, turning around to face the tall, strangely attired woman. She simply grinned back. Or he thought she did. For all he knew her smile might not have been so friendly if the rest of her face had been visible.

"I never cease to annoy you, do I?" she asked. He glared through his mask at her. Tai shrugged. "Ah-well. I simply came to see if you wanted someone to talk to. I'm rather lonely you see…" She began to run a finger along his chest. He swatted the hand away and she sighed irritably. "Alright, fine. Be that way if you want. However, just remember how you treated me, the one woman who has tried to be nice to you."

"I don't need your kindness, Tai." He spat her name out. "Tsk tsk, you are the most unappreciative soul I have ever met. What if I were to disappear and never come back. You know you would miss me."

Erik was beginning to think that his plan of destroying Raoul de Chagny might be transferred to another human. "I would most certainly not miss you."

"Not at all?" she pouted and her bottom lip quivered unconvincingly. "I would be glad for the silence."

"Well if you are going to be like that, maybe I will just leave you…hmph." With that she disappeared. Erik sighed and turned around. That woman got on his nerves faster than anyone else he had ever met. He took a step forward and nearly tripped. Over Tai. She was standing there, glaring down at him. She was obviously using an illusion of some form to seem taller, and he wished he knew how to do that. "I thought you were leaving!" he told her, his icy glare never melting.

"I never agreed to leave." She replied icily. How she annoyed him!

"GET OUT!" the Phantom roared, threatening to strike her. She did not move and his hand made contact with her face. She looked at him in shock, touched her stinging cheek, and promptly slapped him right back. It was Erik's turn to look shocked. It had hurt more than he thought it would.

"Didn't ANYONE ever teach you how to behave around a woman?" she snarled. "Apparently not." He growled back. Both were on edge now, two predators ready to pounce. Strangely, Erik wanted her to attack him…he wanted to see who would win.

"I just came to say hello, but if that is how you are going to treat me then FINE. Good bye monsieur le Phantom." She disappeared in a flash of red flame, leaving Erik alone in his lair. Strangely, it seemed a lot emptier without her.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Edward Deleroux sighed irritably as Monsieur Reyer started from the beginning. Again. La Carlotta's screeching hadn't improved, and was not likely to, so what was the point? The percussionist in the Opera Populaire's orchestra had begun to think he would have been better off becoming a doctor, like his mother had wanted.

"No no NO!" the exasperated conductor shouted for what seemed the tenth time in five minutes. "It goes like this…" Edward sighed and looked at his music again while Carlotta and the Maestro argued. Again. He wished his fellow musician William had not quit. Hopefully the other spot would be filled soon. He would ask the maestro after rehearsal.

When he looked up he noticed his friend Joseph sitting with his cello, falling asleep. Edward wondered what the man had been doing all day to be so needy of sleep. "From the beginning…again…"

The cycle began anew, and this time it was not the Prima Donna who made the mistake but their grossly overweight lead tenor, senior Ubaldo Piangi. Slowly Edward began to feel himself drifting off to his own world, obliviously playing in time, like a machine. He needed a break. He needed something different.

Another hour passed and he was released, returning to his apartments within the opera house. Laying down on the small bed he sighed and closed his eyes. Was this what he really wanted in life? It seemed like it was what he loved, or had seemed, but now he wasn't so sure. As he sat there he slowly began to drift into a deep sleep.

"Boo."

Edward opened his eyes groggily and looked around. "Who is it?" he asked quietly, wondering if he was still in a dream. "If you look at me you'll find out." The percussionist sat up and looked at the woman sitting crosslegged before him on his bed. She was dressed oddly in black boots, pants, gloves, and a tight brown jacket, and yet she seemed strangely familiar. "Who are you?" he asked. "Name is not important." She replied casually, her blue-grey eyes scanning him. Tai smiled inwardly. He was rather handsome, she had to admit. And yet, she still thought something was missing.

"Alright…why are you here. And…and how did you get in here? The door was locke-"

"I'm here to introduce you to someone. I think you will like her a lot, Monsieur…."

"Deleroux."

"Monsieur Deleroux. If you do not mind, would you please come with me?"

Edward stood up, brushed his shirt off, ran his fingers through his hair once to make sure it was somewhat decent, and did as told. He could not stop thinking about this strange woman and how she had gotten into his room. Who the hell did she think she was, barging in whenever. She could have at least knocked, and if he had not heard that, she could have left a note.

The strange woman led him to a room. "Knock, then say you heard she was your new assistant percussionist. Be nice." Edward nodded and rapped his hand on the door. He turned to say something to the woman, but she had vanished, almost as if she had never been there.

**Review Replies-**

**MJ MOD- **Who know's what Tai is doing? Tai is…well…Tai…lol. And yeah, the macaroni dream doesn't sound weird until details are known…heheh, I got a new char too…Necro, hoping to make her MM…but my Rit/Mes is still my best.

**MikoHatome- **heheh, here is is, and thanks for reviewing!

**Ravanwolf- **Thanks for reading and reviewing! Glad you like it so far!


	5. Edward Meets Jen

A shy, tall, brown haired woman opened the door. Edward smiled as charmingly as he could and extended his hand. "Bonjour mademoiselle."

"Eh…Bonjour." She replied, slightly confused. "Tu tappelle comment?"

"Je mappelle Edward Delereux. Et toi?"

"Jen." she replied softly. Her blue-grey eyes met his brown ones and she smiled. Edward thought she looked confused. "Je ne parle pas francais…" she told him. He nodded, luckily his father had insisted he learn English as well as his native French. "Je parle anglais." He told her, smiling comfortingly. She was pretty, if not beautiful.

"Sorry." She said quickly. "I know a little French, but not much. I'm American. And it is nice to meet you Edward Delereux."

"Same. I was told you have been chosen as our next percussionist and wondered if you would like a tour. I play percussion in the orchestra…" Jen smiled as he talked. He was cute, and she loved his accent.

"I would love it. Uh, do you mind if my friend-" she turned to look at Gabby and mouthed 'Morg?' Her friend nodded and she turned back to Edward. "-Morg joins us?"

Edward shook his head. "No, she may come. Is she also in the orchestra?"

Jen shrugged. "She plays cello." Edward smiled. "My friend Joseph plays cello. And it is also a pleasure to meet you, Mademoiselle."

Gabby smiled back. "Well, lets go." She said, grabbing her bag of paper, pictures, and pencils.

"This way if you please." Edward took Jen's arm and lead her down the hallway, Gabby following in tow.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Jen smiled at their guide when he wasn't looking. He was very friendly, and even more informative. She hoped that her playing wouldn't upset him too much. She had never been the greatest musician in her band. She did work hard though…when she wanted too. Which hadn't been often. But when you have around five hours of band a day, once can't keep their concentration on it. It starts getting old.

"And this is where we store the equipment." Edward gestured to the storage room. Jen grinned when she saw the instruments. They were old, but in good condition. "And if you will follow me…" his voice faded as Jen zoned off again. She wondered how the hell she arrived here, but didn't care. If she was in the Opera Populaire, a fictional building, then that meant she was wherever the Phantom was. Where Erik was, she corrected herself. She wondered if he had anything to do with this. No, of course not silly, she told herself, that would be too phic-like. And Jen knew she wasn't in a phan fic…was she?

Looking up, she noticed that her escort and friend had disappeared, leaving her alone in the small, dark room. Jen sighed irritably, this is what always happened to her. She needed to pay more attention to what was really happening and not what she wanted to happen. What she wanted to happen was for Erik to come to her aid, and lead her to his lair and…ok, she wasn't going there. But reality wasn't fair.

"You might want to go that way." A voice told her. It came from the corner of the room. Jen spun around and found herself facing…no one. "That door." The voice told her.

Jen saw the door swing open and shuddered. If the voice had not been a woman's, she would have thought the infamous Phantom was helping her.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Erik sat in the shadows, observing everything that happened within his domain. Every new visitor or worker, and all the old, he knew of. He knew who was where at what time and why. He could point to any member of the Opera's cast and tell you who they were, how long they had been there, and if he thought they were worthy or not. Of course, he didn't have anyone to tell any of this too, but he decided that he needed to have something to fill his hours.

However, there was one exception to all this. And he did not like it. He did not know who Tai was, where she was from, or why she was there. He would have to interrogate her more thoroughly next time she appeared. Which, if she tried to come at a scheduled time, would be very soon.

He sat down with some paper and a stick of charcoal while he waited. He could get some work on Don Juan Triumphant. He needed to design sets and costumes still. Not to mention finish the music. But that could wait. He was in no mood to compose.

As he let his creativity flow onto the page, that familiar sound told him that she had arrived. A crash and swearing today. Erik sighed and put up his work.

"Good day Tai." He said, almost pleasantly. The strange masked woman rolled her eyes. "As if."

"What?" he was confused. He was being friendly for once and she was as irritable as ever. "Today sucks." She answered. Erik raised an eyebrow at the odd word, but let it pass.

"And why does it…suck…" Tai smiled faintly at his pronunciation, but then glowered again. "Because it just does, alright?"

"Are you still upset about what happened last time?" Erik asked. Her eyes narrowed. "Who wouldn't be?"

"Well, I wanted to apologize." Erik told her. Tai rolled her eyes, he could be such a gentleman at times, and at others…best not to be said. "About bloody time." She muttered under her breath.

"Well, I suppose you are going to torment me again?" Erik asked. Tai just sat down in the chair he had facing the magnificent pipe organ and glared at the wall behind him. "Why bother? All it gets me is another slap or yell."

"It seems we are not happy today." Erik noticed that Tai was far from her usual perky and annoying self.

"No, we are not. And if you would be so kind as to leave us alone…" she growled. Erik sighed. "If you do not with to be civil, why are you here?"

"Hiding." She told him quickly.

"From what?" he asked, curious. She shivered and Erik watched her. This was nothing like the Tai he knew. "From them." She replied, her voice a whisper. "And from myself."

**A/N and Review Replies: First, sorry about the delay and short chapter, I had trouble writing this one…and I have been dead tired after marching band practice. But here it is. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**MJ MOD- **Hahah, yeah, they will…and I love Tai slapping Erik, and he did deserve it…but so did she…and well, Tai is not sure what she is doing I don't think…

**Tallacus**- yeah, he is forced to put up with us a lot, and well, Tai couldn't resist endangering Jen…heheh…she is weird like that…

**MikoHatome**- heheh, yep and thanks for reviewing!


	6. Dinner

Erik looked at the woman strangly. "What did you say?"

Tai turned and gave him a faint smile, though it could have just been his imagination. "Nothing that concerns you, monsieur." Her voice was almost a whisper. The woman looked frightened, he thought. All he could see was her mouth and those cold grey eyes.

"Tai, if something is wrong please tell me." He said gently, giving her what he hoped to be a sympathetic look. She shook her head, sending her hair flying. "No. You will find out soon enough. However, if I do not reapper after a few days have passed…read this." A folded piece of heavy paper appeared in her hand, as if by magic. It was sealed with silver wax. A dragon had been pressed into it, wings spread. Erik took it and looked at her.

"Do not open it unless I do not appear after three days. If the time comes, you will know what has happened to me." She made a gesture with her hand, and disappeared. A very odd woman, Erik though, very odd indeed.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Thank you for the tour, Mr. Delereux. I hope to see you again soon." Jen said, smiling.

"You are very welcome, madamouselle." He replied, kissing her hand. Gabby snickered, and Jen shot a glare in her direction. Edward's friend Joseph smiled at the other girl, who quickly found her shoes more interesting.

"I was wondering," Joseph began, "If the two of you would enjoy coming to dinner with us. To get better aquanted." He looked at Jen and Gabby with a hopeful smile. Mostly Gabby.

"But of course…" Jen replied quickly, before realizing she had no money. "However, I have no money, as I just started here today…"

"It will be my treat." Edward told her. His brown eyes were so beautiful…Jen shook her head. "If you insist then. I should very much enjoy it. Let me grab my coat…" The percussionist dissiapeared behind the door, into the room she was sharing with Gabby. Her friend followed. "Edward likes you." She whispered.

"I noticed. But it seems you forget that the celloist seemed to have something for you. Or maybe you grew another head but…" Gabby glared. "Hahah…"

"I thought so." Jen rummaged through the closet, finally finding the black cloak. She shook her head. The irony. She found another and tossed it to Gabby. "Ready?"

"I suppose." They left the room and found the two men waiting. "If I may…" Edward said, taking Jen's arm. She smiled and let herself be lead outside. Behind her she heard Joseph say "Miss Morgan…" then concentrated on the path they were taking. She would need to know how to get around the Opera House. Jen speculated that it would take her quite some time to get used to the maze of corridors. She also looked for anything and everything that could hide a trap door. Finding none, she sighed.

"Are you tired?" Edward asked her. He looked worried. Jen smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm fine Eddy." He made a face at the name. Not disgusted or unhappy, simply confused.

"Eddy?" He asked. She grinned. "Sorry…I hope you don't mind…I like to come up with nicknames for people." Edward smiled in reply, then laughed with her. "Not at all."

"Good. Then you shall be called Eddy. So, Eddy…tell me about you. If we are going to be spending hours together in the orchestra pit, we might as well know how to keep from killing one another."

"Alright, Miss Jen. I-"

"Tis Jen. Just Jen, not Miss Jen." She corrected him.

"Je desole, Jen." A quick glance to see if she had understood, then he continued. "I am fairly easy to get along with, or I believe so. Not much upsets me. I have worked here for the past two years. My father was the first chair violinist and told the maestro of my talents and I was allowed to play in one of the Operas. Ever since then I have worked here. My mother wanted me to become a doctor." He chuckled. Jen laughed as well.

"You don't strike me as the doctor type of person." She told him. God, the man was handsome. He was taller than her by a good four inches or so, fairly thin but she could tell he was strong. Shaggy brown hair seemed to fall into his chocolate colored eyes. And his smile…Jen could not help but smile back. Suddenly she remembered, almost as if someone had kicked the thought back into her, that she was in the Opera Populaire. Which meant that Erik was there. She could not let herself fall for Eddy.

"That is what my father said." He replied with a smile. Both laughed softly. Soon they were at a door, and the couple stopped to let Gabby and Joseph catch up. Or Morg and Joseph as she was calling herself now. They were laughing, Jen could hear her friend at the other end of the hall. Gabby had never been a quiet person…

Once the other couple reached the doorway they stepped through the door, leaving the comfortable building for the cold, drizzly evening. Jen pulled her cloak closer to avoid the rain as much as the cold. The two men lead them to a restaurant and they entered. A smiling waitress lead them to a table. Jen took a menu to order, then realized that it was in French. She wished she had been able to finish highschool before being mysteriously sent back- her French thus far was only a semester and a half.

"Need help?" Those warm brown eyes were smiling. She nodded. "Afraid I do. I am afraid I am a rather stupid American."

"No you are not. You just do not speak French yet. I will help you."

"Thank you. Now, can you read off the menu for me?" Edward smiled and complied.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Edward looked up at the ceiling of his room and smiled. He could not sleep. All he could do was think about Jen. She was…amazing. He had never met anyone like her. Or Gabby.

The evening had gone splendidly. Both of the new musicians had seemed to enjoy themselves. There had been much laughter from all four. His close friend also seemed drawn to Morg. Perhaps something more would come of the friendships.

Jen. What a strange name. He had never heard anything like it. Nor had he seen anyone so beautiful. Perhapes he was blinded by love, but he could care less. He wondered if all American women were like her. If they were, he should tell all his bachelor friends to travel over there. Her blue-grey eyes, her short-cut brown hair. She was naturally pale but also had enough color in her face to make it pretty. Jen. He felt as if he could fly.

Edward had never believed in love at first sight, but he could not help but feel as if it had found him. And the best part was, he would be able to spend hours with her, as she was now his assistant. Much better than William had been. Much prettier too.

"Enjoy yourself?" Edward turned to find the strange woman who had led him to Jen sitting in the chair in the corner. He blinked, how had she gotten there?"

"Yes. I want to thank you. Jen is amazing."

"I thought you might like her." A knowing smirk appeared on the woman's face. Edward didn't like it. She was arrogant, too sure of herself. "You have yet to tell me your name." His voice became colder.

"As I told you before- names are not important." She replied simply. "What are you hiding?"

"Hiding? Nothing."

"Then why will you not tell me?" Those brown eyes could also be hard as rock, Tai mused. "Fine, if you simply _must_ know, I am called Tai."

"Tai?"

"You asked, and I told." She told him. "Now, listen carefully…" Edward felt something surrounded him, keeping him bound to the spot he sat in. He knew that he couldn't have done anything else if he had tried. So he sat there, taking in every word.

**AN:** Sorry bout the delay…as you might know I am also working on an Eragon fanfic with a friend of mine, so I have to write chapters for both. Not to mention have I have been spending a lot of my time painting in photoshop. I am trying to get 1 chapter up a week though. Hope you enjoyed this.

**Review Replies:**

**Mikohatome- **well…she sorta is…I guess, lol. I like hyper! I wish I was hyper right now, lol…and thanks for reviewing.

**MJ MOD- **HAHAH! I AM INSANE…and yeah, Tai is insane too…cursed? Maybe…


	7. Hannibal

Jen was tired. Not her usual tired, but really truly tired. She had had no idea that playing in the Populaire's orchestra would mean waking up so early. Then Eddy had come knocking at her door, wondering where she was. With a groan she had answered. She knew he had wanted to laugh- she must have looked awful. She saw Gabby in the room next to hers have a similar reaction to the early morning. In fact, she was surprised her friend even heard the knock.

"Jen, rehearsal starts in ten minutes, why are you still sleeping?" the Frenchman asked, looking at her worriedly. "Are you ill?"

"No…" she sounded dead, "I just was not aware that we had to be up so early."

"Early?" he looked confused. Jen nodded irritably. "It is early. Uh…Jet lag, ya know." More confusion in those brown eyes. Jen groaned and glared at the ceiling. Damn not being able to communicate with these people! Of course, she knew, if Erik had come to wake her she would be more than willing to do anything. She imagined that scene play out. '_On second thought…yeah right…_'

"Give me five minutes and I'll be ready." She growled, slamming the door in his face. She hoped she had not offended or frightened Edward _too_ much. Yawning, she opened one of the drawers that held clothes for her. She pulled out a skirt-black, and a blouse- also black. Groaning, she pulled out another skirt…and another. Jen hated skirts and/or dresses, no matter what the occasion. She would have to go shopping later. Pulling the clothing on, she muttered and grumbled and complained to herself, as was her custom in the morning. Once dressed, if unsatisfied, she picked up the hairbrush and quickly ran it through her hair a few times. Apparently, her 1800's self's hair was much easier to manage. She had to admit, she thought she was slightly prettier as she looked now. Maybe it was because she had lost that childish look. Or maybe some unseen force was at work. Either way, she still wasn't much to look at.

Re-opening the door, she looked at Edward, who seemed to have braced himself for another tongue-lashing. "Let's go…" she muttered. Eddy nodded, and briskly took off down the hall. Jen almost had to sprint to keep up. Once in the orchestra pit, the female percussionist began to set up her very small area. Edward helped her. Jen looked around for certain items she was used to, and he asked why. "Because it is how I play."

"I'm sorry we don't have any of that Jen. I can go with you later and help you find some things though. For now can you just use a plain music stand?"

"I guess." She replied irritably. No towel to put sticks on, only a metal music stand? How DID they put their things down without making noise. Once set, with much help from Edward, she sat down in a chair. Edward sat next to her and handed her a packet of music. "I hope you do not mind too much if I play timpani and drum for the most part…"

"Not at all. I suppose I play mallet percussion and everything else?"

"Yes. If you do not mind." He watched her reaction closely. Jen shook her head. "I am better with mallet stuff anyway…in high school none of the other percussionists wanted to play them, so I got good at marimba. I was marimba 1 during marching season…I think I can handle this. My four mallet technique rather sucks however."

Edward simply blinked, and did not bother asking what 'high school' or 'marching season' were. And he himself had never seen someone play with four mallets. Jen took the packet of music he offered her, and she looked over it, mentally learning her parts. "I am sorry to tell you that the performance is uh…well, it is tonight."

Those grey eyes widened. "Are you serious? I have to learn all of this by TONIGHT?"

Edward nodded. "Yes, I am afraid you do. We were not planning on our other percussionist to quit until after the production of Hannibal. Do not worry, however, you shall have more than enough days to play it. This Opera shall be preformed for then next week or so before we begin our next."

"Oh, that's comforting…and you could have told me that little gem last night." She glared at the music now, no longer tired. She was too irritable to be tired. Now she knew how Christine was going to feel when the role of what's-her-name is placed on her shoulders. Sighing, Jen went over to the instruments she would be playing. No reason to delay learning everything.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Rehearsal was going smoothly enough, or so Erik thought. Well, almost…he really needed to get that horrid cow off the stage. She had no right to sing the part of Elise. None at all. Of course that stupid man running the theatre was too afraid of her to take it away, and those new men who had just arrived moments ago were no better. Perhaps they would be worse. Erik scowled, he had just reached such a friendly agreement with the previous management. La Carlotta would regret not heeding his notes. And God knew he had sent enough. Glancing about the rafters, Erik looked for something, anything, that he could use. Seeing the backdrop for the stage nicely rolled up he grinned devilishly. Perfect. Moving gracefully toward it, almost like a cat, nothing more than a shadow, he neatly cut the rope keeping it in place. Returning the knife to it's sheath he grinned like a small child as gravity carried it back down to the stage and it made impact with a wondrous crash- right on top of the diva.

Erik resisted the urge to laugh, and tossed a letter down after it. A final look, and he scurried away, seeking the refuge of the shadows once more. Down below he still heard the terrified sounds of the ballet girls and shrieking of the insulted diva. When the sound of her leaving reached him Erik smirked. _Just as planned_, he thought, _just as planned_.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Jen covered her laugh with her hand. She had known what was about to happened, or at least had formed a good idea. Now that screeching crow was gone, and the new would-be diva was about to begin singing. Playing her part, she listened. The girl WAS good, she could not deny it. However, she would never forgive Christine for the pain she would cause so many people. Not just the vicomte- who did look better in real life than on screen, if not by much- and the Phantom, but also all those attending when Don Juan Triumphant would be preformed.

The remainder of the day progressed rather well. An hour was given at noon for lunch, and then three hours before the performance they were given a break. Jen, Edward, Gabby, and Joseph decided to go for dinner, visiting a small café located near the Opera Populaire.

"So, how you doing?" Jen asked Gabby. Her friend shrugged. "I'm managing and no longer sight reading…at least not most of it."

"That is good." Her friend replied. "I guess I am lucky that if I don't know it yet, someone else in my sections does."

"Indeed you are. Percussion sometimes sucks because we always solo…" Jen took a bite of her quiche and looked at the guys. Edward blinked and Joseph just looked confused. She gave them a sheepish grin and went back to eating. Silence reigned for the better part of the evening before the foursome left. Gabby and Joseph returned to the Opera house, while Jen and Edward went to purchase the supplies he had promised to help her find. Once they had made the purchases- Edward had paid for them after much debate, and then they decided to just walk. Jen had never been to Paris, but had wanted to come. And though it was not the modern Paris she knew from pictures, it WAS still Paris and good enough for her. Edward led her around the city, letting her admire all of it. He talked to her, and taught her some more French, which caused them both to laugh as she mispronounced it all.

"I think Jen," he said, "that the problem is your accent." Jen shrugged. "Probably." She replied, grinning. "But I can't really help it. I worked rather hard on my Scottish accent, and I rather like it." It was true- she loved the accent, and had watched enough stuff with Scottish accented people to pick most of it up. She didn't sound like a Scot speaking it, but she sounded better than a lot of Americans trying to do an impression, or so she thought.

They stopped at a small ice cream shop and bought some dessert. Afterwards Edward decided that they needed to return to the Opera House- the pre-performance rehearsal would be starting soon. They had to run back, and entered the Populaire breathless and laughing. Other musicians gave them harsh glares and they stopped, but grinned when they looked at each other. They did a run through of the areas in the Opera that needed work, giving the young Miss Daae a final chance to get everything right. People began to enter the theatre and Jen took a deep breath. This was it. The conductor tapped his baton and the crowd's roar died down to a murmur, and then silence. The Opera began.

**XxXxXxXxX**

From his place in the cellars, Erik heard everything. His angel's beautiful voice floated down to him, and he sighed. He had taught her well. He doted upon her like a father on his favorite daughter. Or a lover on his lady. A ghost of a smile passed the Phantom's lips, and he savored every moment of Christine's singing.

His blissful state did not last for long. He knew Tai was there before he ever turned around. With an irritable sigh he turned to face her. "You had to come, didn't you." She nodded. "Why can't I escape from you for just ten minutes!"

"I am sorry monsieur, but I am still in hiding. I do not mean to annoy you though. I am just lonely and in need of a friend." For once, she did not seem hyper, happy, or in any way Tai-ish. She was what she said- sad, lost, and lonely. Erik could not help but pity her. "Fine, you may stay here. But keep quiet."

Her nod spoke volumes of gratitude and she sat by his feet and simply listened.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Raoul de Chagny sat in box five and smiled down at the woman on stage. It WAS Christine, his boyhood crush and closest friend. It had been years since he had seen her. It was wonderful seeing a familiar face after so long, especially on one of the greatest stages in the world. He wished Christine had noticed him, but there was little chance of that. He had seen her earlier and she had not seemed to notice. He would have said something, but he did not want to disturb her from her rehearsing. Her song ended, and he stood, applauding with all he could muster.

The performance had been most wonderful he thought, standing and leaving his chair. He picked up the large bouquet of flowers from his carriage before asking where Miss Daae was. The managers offered to go with him.

"I would prefer to make this visit alone." He told them gently yet firmly. They glanced at each other and shrugged, obviously thinking he intended more than he really did. Raoul sighed and rolled his eyes. Why did people always think someone meant more than they said?

The vicomte reached the door of Christine's dressing room and knocked lightly. When there was no reply he simply opened it, deciding that they had known each other for a long time. "Little Lotte let her mind wander. Little Lotte thought, am I fonder of dolls, or of, or shoes?" he said softly.

Christine turned around, surprised. Her expression changed to one of joy rapidly. "Raoul!" he smiled. "Or chocolates?" they both grinned and he placed the bouquet of flowers on the dresser. "No, what I like best, Lotte said, is when I'm asleep in my bed and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head."

"You sang like an angel" he told her, embracing her as a long lost friend. She smiled. "Raoul, I have been visited by the Angel of Music." Raoul pulled back, much quicker than he had intended and looked at her seriously. "Christine…"

"Really Raoul, I have!" The vicomte was beginning to think that perhaps she was not the sweet girl he had known. Maybe her fathers death had made her delusional? "Christine…" he decided to change the subject, "lets go to dinner. I'll order my carriage."

"No Raoul! The Angel is very strict…"

"You shan't be gone long. Two minutes too change Little Lotte."

"Raoul, wait!" He was already out the door. He hoped that her condition was not serious, and that simply spending time with her would help it. He realized that he still loved her, and perhaps more than he had thought. Christine looked beautiful. Raoul sighed. Now he had to convince her that he was the real angel, not the imaginary voice she knew from a story.

**Review Replies:**

**MJ MOD- **Tai isn't telling me anything…so I'm not sure…well, ok, I am. But I'm not telling. Nyah. Lol, thanks for reviewing

**Tallacus- **Soap Opera! LOL I love how ya put that, tis sorta true…though I never really watched any soap operas…and yeah…Tai IS like him now that ya mention it…lol. And yeah, the part with Tai making a big entrance by crashing and then swearing…that would be very Tai. And modern vocab…you think it is weird with Tai, wait till Jen starts using it…and adding her own words in (much like I do when I talk).

**Middlekertz-** Hey, cool! I'm glad it kept you interested that long, heheh. And intense triangles are fun, and I must agree, not enough people use them. And as far as pairings, will be interesting…yep…thanks for reviewing!


	8. Music in the Night

Erik lead her through the dark halls, looking back occasionally at his angel. She seemed to be in a trance-like state. '_All the better'_ he thought. At least then she would not question the mask. Not yet at least. He sang to her as they descended, keeping her calm. As long as she did not know who he really was he could convince her…he could capture the rest of her heart.

The journey progressed slowly, and soon Erik was lifting her into the gondola and pulling them across the lake to the lair. Reaching the opposite shore he jumped out, and with an elaborate cape twirl for show and began to sing once more. Inwardly he smirked, she was hanging onto his every word.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Jen awoke with a start. Where was she? Looking around the room, she realized that, unfortunately, she was not in Erik's lair. But it had seemed so real. She stretched and stood up, walking around the room. She wished it had been real. "Why am I having such strange dreams lately?" she asked herself softly. However, there was no reply. _Silly girl_, she though, _like you thought there would be one_. She knew that right now Erik would be down in his lair, singing to Christine or composing. Climbing back into bed, she shut her eyes. She wished that it had been real. And as she felt sleep pulling her closer, she could have sworn she heard music, and the voice of and Angel.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Christine Daae awoke in an unfamiliar bed, surrounded by gauzy black fabric. Beyond the black screen she saw a multitude of candles, illuminating the room and surrounding her like a shrine where she was the goddess. Rising, she pushed the curtain back and looked around. Where was she? Rubbing her temples it all began to flood back- the trip across the lake, the singing, and most importantly, the man. He was her angel? She vaguely remember something odd about him…but not what. Leaving the room behind, she looked out on the lake and turned.

There he was, oblivious to her presence, playing a beautiful pipe organ. Christine wondered how he got it down here, but then forgot as her eyes focused on the white half mask covering his face. Curiosity overpowered her, and she moved closer to him. Not wishing to alarm him, Christine ran her fingers over his face like a lover's caress and the music reached a crescendo with her touch. Then, she slid one finger beneath the mask and peeled it away. As soon as her angel noticed her, he twirled around, flinging her back, roaring profanities at her. She barely caught a glance of his marred flesh before a hand covered it. With a sneer he turned on her again, this time mocking. She wanted to cry, and was unable to stop the tears that began flowing down her cheeks.

When her Angel looked again, his anger faded, and he looked as sad as she was. Her hand shaking, she handed him the mask, and he sat down on the ground, a few feet away, and began to cry. "Why, Christine?" she thought she heard him ask. "Why?"

For a long while neither of them spoke, then he seemed to recover and stood. Putting on a serious face, he looked at her, much as a teacher would his pupil. "Come, we must return. Those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you." He offered her his hand, and she took it cautiously. She was not sure how sane this man was.

He lead her back the way they had come, but now the path was dark and rather frightening. The only thing that helped her feel safe was her Angel's hand on hers as he lead her. At one point she accidentally let go, and began to cry, shouting his name. A black cloak had surrounded her, and he had whispered "I am here." After that she had stayed close, not wanting to be lost in this horrid labyrinth.

"Here we are." He said curtly as they reached her dressing room mirror. "Goodbye." The strange man turned but she stopped before he could leave. "Wait monsieur!"

He turned his head and looked over his shoulder at her. "What is your name mon ange?"

"Erik." With that he disappeared into the inky blackness of his domain, leaving her alone in the dark.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Hours later found Erik laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had tried for hours now to sleep, but could not get the image of Christine out of his head. She had been perfect, and angel, just as he had imagined. Until she had torn his mask off, robbing him of his dignity, destroying every chance of love he had ever known. Why?

"You know, you could'a done anything you wanted to with her." That familiar, melodious voice sounded. Erik closed his eyes and groaned. He sat up and looked at Tai, sitting in a chair across from him, her face and voice smug. "Why didn't you?" that was gentler, softer.

"Because it would have been wrong. I want her to love me Tai, not fear me." He replied simply. Tai thought for a moment then nodded slowly, seemingly understanding. A slight smile pulled at her lips. "You truly are a gentleman then, aren't you."

"Indeed."

"Well, I am in hiding, and rather hungry…so I thought I should ask you while you are awake if there is any food in this lair." Tai said, changing the subject. She was looking at her hands, seemingly studying her nails, and nodded before casting those pale grey eyes on him. "Follow me."

The Phantom rose and motioned for her to follow, leading her back into a hidden section of his home that contained a pantry and a small stove. "There. Have fun." Tai grinned and somehow opened the cupboard without moving and Erik watched as food levitated toward a small table in the room. With a shake of his head he left.

"Wait, you want something?"

"Uh…sure…" he replied. Tai nodded. "Ok." With that the Phantom returned to his organ, his lack of sleep and frustration creating a curious inspiration. Unaware of his surroundings he let the music pour forth and fill the room.

**AN- Marching season…the time of no time for Jen…ah-well, here is this chapter…finally written…I know it is short, and I'll make up for it…**

**MJ MOD- **yes, Tai is very lonely…we will find out why eventually…and yeah, she is…for now, heheh


End file.
